Beautiful Disaster
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: I've been here for five years. Then she came my way, with those emerald eyes and beautiful black pelt. I loved her, as Fallen Leaves, love at first sight. -Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves-


I know this is SO overused. Don't be mad at me.

Fallen Leaves x Hollyleaf.

* * *

><p>HOLLYLEAF POV<p>

I had not an idea how long I had been running in these tunnels. Running, was all I did. Ran faster and faster, each day. Maybe one day, I'd find an exit. Maybe one day, I would find a exit. But I had no idea.

It had been such a long time sense I saw the sun. Felt that warmth that was not from the ave walls. My own warmth was beginning to fade. At least there were a few mice. They were scrawny, but enough to keep myself alive.

I had not seen a soul, not heard a voice, sense I yowled names in withering pain last moon. Now I knew I would be losing my voice soon, but I didn't have anyone to speak to anyways. It didn't matter to me, anything.

The main part of my life was to run. To forget where your going and keep running, hoping to see a soul or find someone. I didn't know who I may find: Maybe a warrior that had been traveling in these tunnels for much longer than I had.

Maybe I would run into Sol, although it was unlikely. I didn't know where he was, and I half missed him. But not enough to yell his name.

I've been in these tunnels long enough to turn on the ones I loved, and realize that I shouldn't have killed Ashfur. He didn't deserve it. Once I got to StarClan, or the Dark Forest, or where ever I was headed once I died, I would tell him. That I was sorry. And if he didn't accept it, I would just watch over my clan-mates. Without anything else. Not like it mattered.

I began to speak to the wall. I had to have something to help me think. "What have you done all these years? . . How many cats have you seen, and how many twolegs?. ." I silently wondered what built this. I acted like the wall had responded.

"That many, Hm? That's fascinating. Do you know of a exit? Of any kind?" I questioned the wall, and it was yet to respond. I rolled over on my stomach and huffed. "You don't talk much wall. ."

A voice and a shadow startled me. "I speak a lot, maybe you should have a conversation with me."

I jumped and turned to the voice where a cat was. I was no longer tense when I saw a cat, no cat was my enemy until they made themselves one in these tunnels. It wasn't like being a warrior. Plus, there was no warrior code.

"Well, you will be more entertaining than the wall, I hope." I tried to smile. I was finally talking to someone. I hoped they weren't a figment of my imagination, but I didn't know.

The cat laughed softly, a hearty, strong laugh. He moved to sit in front of me. "I'm Fallen Leaves. You are?"

"Hollyleaf. How long have you been in these tunnels?" I prickled my ears to him, turning my head to his. His voice was sweet, and I hadn't met a cat like him. He didn't seem like a clan cat, and he had a look like Tigerstar must look like: he was tall and muscular.

"I've been in here as long as I could remember, Hollyleaf. Probably five or so years, maybe more. How about you?"

"I don't know, and I don't remember. Maybe ten moons..'' He only nodded as I spoke, as he eyed the ground. How did he get in here? I didn't want to ask, because I didn't want to tell how I did, either.

"How many cats have you met down here in that short amount of time?" He questioned, pricking his ears. I shook my head. "None except you."

He sighed softly, as if I had crushed the dream of him meeting someone else in these tunnels. I could tell we both wanted to get out. I stood, and began to walk, and he followed me, a slight smile on his face. I yawned softly, wondering if there was a exit to these places. At least I had someone to walk with now.

We had a small conversation of small talk: His family, my family, and what was our past. I told bits of mine, and I could tell he left out bits of his. I didn't mind, though: If I asked, he was bound to ask, therefore it would make me share as well as him.

"You do know, here, we are almost as close as dead we can get." He whispered after a moment of silence. I stopped, and looked up, almost paralyzed. Dead? So, there was no real exit? We were lost, tiring ourselves for no reason?

"At least, I know I am. I've been to three exits so far and tried to speak to others, and there's never been any response. They can't hear you."

"Show me an exit." I said. He happily obliged. He began to run due south, and usually looked back behind him to make sure I was still following, that I was still there. I always was, eager to find out if I was really dead. This didn't seem like StarClan; Maybe it was the Dark Forest? Destined to run in a tunnel for the rest of your life with no way out.

When we got to this exit, I Saw a cat I did not recognize. Didn't matter. I ran and yowled at them. Yowled as loud as I could. Something, anything.

But as I did so, there was no reaction. The cat just kept walking in an opposite direction.

"He can't hear you, Hollyleaf." Fallen Leaves said Miserably.

I began to lay down, resting my head on my paws a, tears escaping from my eyelids. Fallen Leaves sat beside me, his eyes directly on me. He licked my ear softly, not wanting me to feel alone. He had been dealing with this for four years before I came along, with no one to suffer with. Now, someone had came along.

I looked over to Fallen Leaves. "Y-You can hear me, Can't you? We're here, together. And we'll be through it. Forever." I purred and ran my head across his chest. He was smiling.

"Yes, together. Literally forever."


End file.
